


Sylvain Spring

by cheshirejin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a bit repetitive.<br/>The double trouble challenge was to write something that would be the same for two completely different pairings in the InuYasha fandom. </p><p>Only the names and pronouns were allowed to change between the two.<br/>It was an interesting challenge since I decided to switch between a het pairing and a yaoi one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sylvain Spring

crossposted from Inuhed  
  
Week 95 | double trouble

Title: Sylvain Spring  
Author: cheshirejin

Genre: Romance  
Rating: M

Words: 458

Characters: Kouga/Ayame, Ginta/Hakaku

AN: the double trouble prompt entails writing the same scene twice with two different pairings changing the names only between the two versions. To make it more difficult I did one heterosexual pair and one same sex pair.  
  
  


The full moon hung gravid in the night sky, casting an enchanting light upon the world below.  The winter months had been hard and cold, and for their pack to survive everyone had been busy hunting and defending their territory when not recuperating in an exhausted slumber. The warm spring nights this last week had been a soothing balm to their frazzled nerves, at last things would get easier again. The spring air had an almost magical quality, seeming to breathe extra energy into the denizens of the forest that trod the earth awake in the moonlight. That excess energy was manifesting itself in Ayame as a bout of uncharacteristic playfulness. She reached out, when she was reasonably sure he wasn’t looking, to grab Kouga by the tail and give it a quick, firm tug. Then drop it and dodge away, laughing, as he spun around at the affront to one of his favorite appendages.  Ayame wasn’t quite quick enough and Kouga caught hold of her arm but it did nothing to stop the fits of giggles she was having.

 “Shut your mouth, or better yet, let me shut it for you,” Kouga said teasingly as he pressed his mouth to Ayame’s.  He could feel his mate start to tremble with excitement at the intimate touch.  It had been so long since they had last indulged themselves.

He ran one hand up her chest, under her furs, the other gently guiding their kiss from the base of her neck.  He caressed her chest, stopping to run a fingertip around the hardening nub of her nipple, enjoying the soft breathy noises she made and the way her hips twitched a little with every stroke.   

Ayame was not going to just lay there and take it, she was Kouga’s bitch but total submission wasn’t her style.  Leaning her head to the side and breaking the kiss, she nuzzled her way down to his neck where she nipped, suckled and licked, leaving many small marks in a random pattern to decorate his skin for all to see.  As Ayame worked on his neck, Kouga trailed his hand from the base of her skull slowly down her spine to follow the firm fleshy curve of her ass. Grabbing hold and giving a squeeze, he was rewarded with an eager whine from his mate. 

They both needed this like they needed air. Garments were shed quickly, and guttural pants and groans punctuated the still night air as saliva and sweat caused skin to slide against skin, as friction and pressure brought pleasure to dizzying new heights. Panting heavily in the aftermath, a pair of wolf youkai snuggled against each other, watching the sunrise, the bonds between them reaffirmed by a night of passion.

 000ooo000

 

The full moon hung gravid in the night sky, casting an enchanting light upon the world below.  The winter months had been hard and cold, and for their pack to survive everyone had been busy hunting and defending their territory when not recuperating in an exhausted slumber. The warm spring nights this last week had been a soothing balm to their frazzled nerves, at last things would get easier again. The spring air had an almost magical quality, seeming to breathe extra energy into the denizens of the forest that trod the earth awake in the moonlight. That excess energy was manifesting itself in Hakaku as a bout of uncharacteristic playfulness. He reached out, when he was reasonably sure he wasn’t looking, to grab Ginta by the tail and give it a quick, firm tug. Then drop it and dodge away, laughing, as he spun around at the affront to one of his favorite appendages.  Hakaku wasn’t quite quick enough and Ginta caught hold of his arm but it did nothing to stop the fits of giggles he was having.

 “Shut your mouth, or better yet, let me shut it for you,” Ginta said teasingly as he pressed his mouth to Hakaku’s.  He could feel his mate start to tremble with excitement at the intimate touch.  It had been so long since they had last indulged themselves.

He ran one hand up his chest, under his furs, the other gently guiding their kiss from the base of his neck.  He caressed his chest, stopping to run a fingertip around the hardening nub of his nipple, enjoying the soft breathy noises he made and the way his hips twitched a little with every stroke.   

Hakaku was not going to just lay there and take it, he was Ginta’s bitch but total submission wasn’t his style.  Leaning his head to the side and breaking the kiss, he nuzzled his way down to his neck while he nipped, suckled and licked, leaving many small marks in a random pattern to decorate his skin for all to see.  As Hakaku worked on his neck, Ginta trailed his hand from the base of his skull slowly down his spine to follow the firm fleshy curve of his ass. Grabbing hold and giving a squeeze, he was rewarded with an eager whine from his mate. 

They both needed this like they needed air. Garments were shed quickly, and guttural pants and groans punctuated the still night air as saliva and sweat caused skin to slide against skin, as friction and pressure brought pleasure to dizzying new heights. Panting heavily in the aftermath, a pair of wolf youkai snuggled against each other, watching the sunrise, the bonds between them reaffirmed by a night of passion.


End file.
